onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 706
Chapter 706 is titled "I Won't Laugh at You". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 26 - "Granny Got Left Behind with a Single Picture". Caribou returns to the old lady's house to find her unconscious with a picture beside her. Short Summary Bartolomeo is formally introduced, and provokes the crowd and other members of the competition. Bellamy recognizes Luffy, saying that he is a new man and proceeds to enter the ring for the B block battle. The important members of each block are mentioned and the B block battle royale starts. Long Summary Bartolomeo walks into the arena as the announcer is introducing him. He calls Bartolomeo cruel and crazy, citing an incident involving him skewering pirates and broadcasting it, and holds the number one spot for the person people most want to disappear. Bartolomeo is then introduced through a character box, listing his bounty at 150,000,000. Bartolomeo raises his hands and declares that he is sending everyone to hell. The crowd starts booing, telling him to get lost. He responds by making faces and then throws an object into the crowd. One of the workers asks what he thinks he is doing. People in the audience start to run and duck for cover after someone screams that he threw a bomb. Everyone stops when they hear the oddly normal sound the "bomb" makes when it lands. It turns out that Bartolomeo simply threw a ball at them. Dagama sarcastically commends him for his great job winning over the crowd, calling him a thug. Bartolomeo says he does not care what they think of him. The announcer then introduces another contestant, calling him the opposite of Bartolomeo; a man with only the utmost devotion to Doflamingo who swore allegiance to their king after bringing him a pillar made of gold from another country. The crowd gets excited with anticipation, knowing whom the announcer is talking about. Thanks to him, every country that's insulted Dressrosa by calling them pirates has been destroyed by this man, known as the murderous bomb of Dressrosa. And now this man has a one in a lifetime opportunity. The scene changes to backstage, where an official is directing people to the infirmary. He tells them that they do not have enough stretchers for everyone, and encourages people to walk if they can. Someone asks why such powerful fighters are in the tournament. Luffy muses that they all got beaten pretty hard by Burgess as a man in shell shock is being rushed by on a stretcher. Bellamy walks up behind Luffy, telling him he doesn't have bad eyesight, and that he can see through Luffy's disguise. He could never forget the man who ruined his reputation. Bellamy is reintroduced with a character box, marking his current bounty at 195,000,000. Luffy recognizes him as the guy who beat up Montblanc Cricket and begins to guess the wrong name, but Bellamy cuts him off and reminds him. Luffy asks him why he is here. Bellamy says no reason in particular, as he does not live on Jaya and can go wherever he wants. He goes on to say that he has worshiped Doflamingo ever since he was young. He does not care about the Mera Mera no Mi. All that matters to him is winning. Luffy remarks that they will be fighting again. Bellamy tells him that he is nothing like the man Luffy fought in Jaya. He tells Luffy that he also went to a sky island at the cost of his crew, and became a changed man upon his return. Luffy asks what he did to the people there. Bellamy cryptically replies by answering the question with the same question. As he walks off, he tells Luffy that he no longer considers there to be any bad blood between them, all he wants is to join up with Doflamingo. As Bellamy walks out into the light of the arena, the announcer tells the crowd that if Bellamy wins the tournament today, he will be promoted to a high executive position in the Donquixote Family, and is one of the favorites to win the tournament. He finishes his introduction by presenting Bellamy the Hyena. Cavendish looks at Bellamy somewhat jealously, remarking on his large following. He then asks Luffy what block he is in. Luffy is about to answer as the chapter goes into narration, listing the noteworthy fighters from each block: From C Block, there is Sai, Lucy, Kelly Funk, Jean Ango, Boo, Ideo, Fighting Bull, Don Chinjao, Hajrudin, and Bobby Funk. From D Block, there is Mummy, Orlumbus, Cavendish, Meadows, Fighting Lion, Rebecca, Damask, Rolling Logan, Acilia, and Suleiman. And from the group about to face off, B Block, there is Elizabello II, Blue Gilly, Tank Lepanto, Abdullah, Bartolomeo, Ricky, Bellamy, Dagama , Hack, and Jeet. The announcer swings a wooden mallet down on the starting bell and the match gets under way. Bellamy is trying to decide where to begin when he sees several fighters get thrown back. Tank Lepanto, Elizabello II, and Dagama discuss if they should take out Bellamy first, to which the tactician says yes, as they must take out the stronger fighters while they still have numbers on their side. Bellamy asks what they are doing, and Bartolomeo remarks that the battle isn't really a battle royale anymore. Dagama tells them they can complain all they want when they are dead. All that matters is who the last person standing is. Quick References Chapter Notes *Bartolomeo the Cannibal is introduced and his bounty is 150,000,000. *Bellamy's bounty has been raised to 195,000,000. *Bellamy recognizes Luffy in spite of his disguise and reveals that he went to a Sky Island. He also reveals that he lost some members of his crew in the process. *Bellamy was given another chance by Doflamingo for bringing him a gold pillar. He also holds no grudge against Luffy and vows to never laugh at him again. *Bellamy's prize for winning the tournament is a position as one of the leaders of the Donquixote Pirates. *Cavendish is in Block D. *Bellamy is in Block B and several competitors in Block B team up to take him out. *Several other participants are briefly introduced. *Pandaman can be found in 2nd panel of page 4, hiding from Bartolomeo's "bomb". Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 706 ru:Глава 706